gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GMVT-02 Gundam Yesterday
GMVT-02 Yesterday (G'eneral '''M'achine 'V'ariable 'T'actics Configuration '''Zero-Two), simply called the Gundam Yesterday or the Gundam by the crew of the Golden Child, is the combined form of the XZF-04 Youngswallow and the XS-YUNINN-02 YUnWEI II. It is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam Y, co-piloted by Aldrich Reno in the Youngswallow and Musashi in the YUnWEI II. After Musashi's death, the vacancy in the YUnWEI II is taken up by its original pilot; Jesse Weston, up until it is destroyed. Characteristics Whilst the Youngswallow, despite its ambiguous origins, and the YUnWEI II, an extremely advanced newly-produced mobile suit, perform admirably by their lonesome, docking the Youngswallow onto the YUnWEI II functions to removing the mobile suit's various limiters, granting it capability to rival even the Paramount Fleet's experimental 'coasting' mobile suits in speed, mobility and response time. However, for the most part, it was agreed that Musashi's exceptional piloting skills was what kept the Gundam on a victorious streak. After combining, there isn't much of a change in the Gundam Yesterday's overall arsenal; it uses the YUnWEI II's armaments. These include an Orbital Rail Rifle, two missile launchers in the main abdomen, and a folding shield that holds two remote attack units and a beam cannon. The Gundam Yesterday also uses the weapons on the Youngswallow; a pair of beam guns mounted on the tail fins (that rose and docked with the YUnWEI II's head upon combination, forming the iconic Gundam V-fin), another pair of beam guns on the sides that also store the beam sabers, and a set of missiles. The biggest addition to the Gundam's weaponry is the powerful Hyper Mega Beam Launcher. This cannon equipped on the back of the Gundam is finally usable, because the fins on the head are now capable of acting as cooling vents. It holds immense destructive power; enough to down a whole colony, something Musashi demonstrated in the series (much to Aldrich's horror). The pilots of the Gundam Yesterday are also then granted access to a hidden feature within the Gundam Yesterday; its experimental internal system, the G2 System, or "Graviton Gates" system, which activates the nine G2-ES modules, remote control devices attached to the Yesterday's rear binders, to form three "Graviton Gates" that surround the Gundam Yesterday and allow various special abilities such as propelling it forward indefinitely without using fuel thanks to the gravitational thrust produced by the Gates' resistance towards one another, whilst at the same time, the Gates had the ability to deflect beam fire, as well distort light around the Gundam or its drones to fool visual recognition devices. The Gates could not cloak it completely, but it could do so well enough to grant the Gundam an extra edge in combat. Armaments *'Orbital Rail Rifle' : The Gundam's go-to option for physical-based long-range weaponry. It is also its main handheld weapon. The Orbital Rail Rifle connects directly to the suit's powerplant and fires piercing projectiles at an extremely high velocity, enough to pierce battleship armor. The barrel extends when in use, and the bullet magazines are detachable. The Gundam carries two extra magazines stored in the side skirt armors. *'Head-Mounted Beam Guns' : Two beam guns mounted on the head fins. The same cooling vents used for the Hyper Mega Beam Launcher are used for this weapon. It can fire in multiple different rates. *'Rear Beam Guns' : Two beam guns mounted on the sides of the rear backpack. They can swivel to aim at different angles. These beam guns also house the Gundam's beam sabers. They can still be fired even after the beam sabers have been taken out. *'Beam Sabers' : Close-range weapons in the shape of sword hilts. The barrel at the end releases particles in a contained field, thus forming a sword-like shape. Its high temperature is used to cut through solid matter. *'Folding Shield' : A handheld shield capable of folding into different configurations. It houses a module that stores remote-controlled assault drones at the center, allowing the Gundam to efficiently return fire even as it shields itself. *'Remote-Controlled Assault Drones' ::: Two 'bits' that are capable of self-propulsion, and are used to launch an attack on an enemy from more than one angle. Operating by wire, the drones contain three-barreled beam guns. *'Undulating Beam Cannon' ::: The shield can fold into a 'cannon form', where it takes the shape of two prongs with flat surfaces (reminiscent of the Unicorn Gundam Unit 02 Banshee's beam smart gun) and generator modules that face one another. The cannon fires fast, piercing beams at long-ranges that lack raw destructive power. *'Missile Launchers' : A pair of missiles launchers in the Gundam's main body, in the spaces between the head and the shoulders. They fire fast-moving homing missiles with a less explosive payload each. *'Rear Missile Pods' : Missiles pods on the Youngswallow's wings. *'Hyper Mega Beam Launcher' : The Gundam's most powerful weapon, capable of firing a massive beam that completely obliterates anything in its path, but its lengthy cooldown and energy consumption mean that it cannot be fired repeatedly. Special Equipment & Features *'G2 System' History Trivia